


Fill Me Up Pin Me Down

by KaterinaRiley



Series: Sub!Adrien [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Adrien Agreste, But they still have their powers, Dom Luka, Dom Marinette, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Sub Adrien Agreste, Top Luka, Top Marinette, adrien in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaRiley/pseuds/KaterinaRiley
Summary: Adrien had a bad day, but it's okay cuz his wonderful boyfriend is home now and his amazing girlfriend will be home later...--When Luka could finally slip two fingers in, he made quick work to find—“Nugh!”“Did that feel good?” He went over Adrien’s prostate again, extra slow and extra firm. He loved watching the red flush deepen on Adrien’s pale skin. Loved watching his eyes roll into his head while he gasped out. But he especially loved how this was how Adrien reacted to only his fingers. There was still so much more to come.“Three fingers already?” he asked moments later. “You must be starving for my cock.”





	Fill Me Up Pin Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure how universities work overseas, specifically France, but, like, just go with it? Even if my imagery is completely bonkers lmfao. Thanks

With a groan, Adrien opened his flat door and swung his backpack on the couch.

That wasn’t satisfying enough.

He walked into the second bedroom, groaned again, and faceplanted onto Luka’s bed.

“Rough day?”

“Yes,” he said, muffled through the pillow.

The bed dipped as Luka sat on it; his hand carded through Adrien’s hair.  “Wanna talk about it?”

“No…”

Luka hummed, but didn’t push the subject. Soon, his hands went from Adrien’s hair to his shoulders, gently working out the knots.

“Damn, you are really stressed,” he muttered.

“It’s school,” Adrien finally admitted. “My classes are just so…so _much_.”

After a moment’s pause, Luka asked quietly, “Are you really sure you want to be studying international business?”

Groaning, he flipped over. “My father says—”

“You know I don’t give two shits about your father.” Luka cupped Adrien’s cheek. “What do _you_ want to do?”

“I…”

“He wants to be a stay-at-home-dad who models for Marinette’s fashion line on the side,” Plagg said, flying into the room, rubbing his head. “I was in the backpack, you know. Did you have to throw it so hard?”

“Sorry.”

But Luka had turned to him, wide-eyed. “Really? A stay-at-home-dad?”

Adrien turned on his side, his back facing his boyfriend. “Kinda,” he said softly. “I just…I’ve been modeling for _so long_. I basically had a job from birth, which made my childhood almost nonexistent. And being Chat Noir is so time consuming. I don’t know how Marinette does it, studying fashion _and_ international business while maintain both her Ladybug- _and_ civilian-identity so damned perfectly…”

Luka laid down, curling his body tightly around Adrien’s. “Mari might be a tough badass, but she’s struggling too. It’s almost dinner-time, and yet she’s still at the library.”

“Actually, she’s in the studio tonight.”

He chuckled. “See? I can’t even keep up with where she is. She’s going to get super overwhelmed one of these days because nobody, not even Mari-bug, is perfect, but we’ll be there for her when that day comes. Just like I’m here for you right now. Okay?”

Biting his lip, Adrien slowly turned around. “You’re here for me? How?” he whispered.

“And I’m out of here. _Again_ ,” Plagg muttered. He was ignored.

“How do you want me to be here for you?” Luka asked, his hand resting hotly on Adrien’s hip.

Instead of answering, Adrien leaning forward. They kissed softly, slowly, for a short while, but it wasn’t enough. All it took was a whine from Adrien and Luka pressed him against the bed, deepening the kiss. He was nestled between Adrien’s thighs.

There were too many layers between them.

Without prompting, Luka pulled back, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips.

“Take off your shirt,” he said, already lifting the edge.

Within the minute, Adrien was laying naked, his clothes discarded on the floor, as Luka kissed his lower and lower and lower.

“Oh, God,” he breathed out, buckling his hips.

Luka smirked before bringing his lips back to Adrien’s cock. He focused his attention on the top half with his mouth, while his hand gripped the base and started jerked. He moaned and shifted his hips, relishing in the pleasure that warmed him from head to toe, but, unlike Marinette, Luka didn’t try to edge Adrien slowly. He couldn’t seem the grasp the concept of a slow blowjob and it was becoming too much, too fast.

“W-wait,” Adrien gasped about a minute later, grasping at Luka’s hair. He didn’t want to come yet.

“You okay?” he asked, his thumbs rubbing circling in Adrien’s hips.

Tugging on his hair lightly, Adrien guided Luka back up to his lips. As much as he loved feeling Luka naked against him, there was something about him being clothed, pinning down a naked Adrien, that Adrien just _loved_.

They kissed slowly, deeply, before Luka moved to mark his neck, sucking at the spot that had him writhing and grinding his hips in a desperate attempt for friction. Gently, Luka flicked at his nipple just as he bit down.

“ _Oh_ ,” he moaned. He fisted the sheets in an attempt to keep his hands still.

“Hey, I have an idea,” Luka said suddenly. He got up and left the room, leaving Adrien panting and hard and very, very confused.

None of those things changed when Luka came back, but now Adrien was also even more horny.

“Put this on,” he said, and Adrien scrambled to follow his command.

Within moments, he wore a black silk lingerie set, accented with green. The panties were wide open in the rear, with three green strings spread out across his hips. A thin strip of silk connected the panties to a thick, black collar, that laced together at the back of his neck.

“How do you feel?”

Gently rubbing the silk strip on his chest, relishing in the smoothness of the fabric, Adrien whispered, “Amazing.”

“Good.” Luka pulled him flush against his body, cupping his cheek with one hand while squeezing his ass cheek with his other hand. “Because—” _kiss_ “—you—” _kiss_ “—look—” _nibble_ “— _amazing_.”

Adrien gasped, rubbing his erection against Luka’s leg, against the silk. He could feel the pressure around his neck where he’d laced the collar up just a tad too tight. Luka pushed him backwards, towards the bed.

“What do you want this time, baby? To be on your back with your legs wrapped around me, your arms here…” He pushed Adrien onto the bed with only his back pressed against the sheets. His arms were pinned above him.

“…Or perhaps you’d rather be on your knees, ass up in the air…” His hands trailed down, giving Adrien’s ass a firm squeeze before spanking it. Adrien moaned.

“…You could ride me, if you want instead.” He palmed Adrien through the silk panties; he moaned and bucked his hips.

“Oh, is that what you want? You want to ride me, baby?”

“Y-Yes.”

Luka smirked and grabbed the bottle of lube. After coating his fingers, he hoisted one of Adrien’s legs up, around his hip, and kept it there with a steady hand as he used his other to breach a finger into Adrien.

His leg nearly buckled.

“Gotta stay standing, Adrien, baby,” Luka whispered, catching Adrien’s ear in his teeth. His finger was rubbing slow circles, barely half an inch into his hole. “You have to prove to me you’ve earned riding me.”

Adrien shuddered in his arms and gripped at his back, desperate to stay upright.

“That’s it, there you go. Just relax, I got you.”

When Luka could finally slip two fingers in, he made quick work to find—

“ _Nugh_!”

“Did that feel good?” He went over Adrien’s prostate again, extra slow and extra firm. He loved watching the red flush deepen on Adrien’s pale skin. Loved watching his eyes roll into his head while he gasped out. But he especially loved how this was how Adrien reacted to only his _fingers_. There was still so much more to come.

“Three fingers already?” he asked moments later. “You must be starving for my cock.”

Adrien whined in response, clutching weakly at Luka, barely able to keep himself from collapsing.

Finally, when Luka figured he could add a fourth finger, he pulled out, giving Adrien’s ass a hard _SMACK_.

“Okay, baby, it’s time. Get up there.”

Adrien climbed on the bed, limbs shaking. Luka followed suit, lying prone. Immediately, Adrien brought his mouth to Luka’s dick, not needing to be told. Luka grasped at Adrien’s hair, helping ground himself.

“You know exactly what you need to do,” he praised. “What a smart baby boy you are.”

Even with Adrien’s mouth completely filled, Luka’s cock touching the back of his throat, he beamed.

“Okay, baby, that’s enough. Come on now. Ride me.”

Panting, Adrien pulled off, a trail of saliva connecting his mouth to Luka’s cock. It broke as Adrien slowly rose to his knees and swung his leg around, aligning himself for the best way to sink down.

The front of his silk panties was bulging, already stained with precum, but his chest was frustratingly unmarked. Luka had gotten used to seeing Marinette’s bites and hickies, painted all over the canvas that was Adrien’s body. Still, seeing the collar around his neck almost made up for it.

Almost.

At an extremely laborious speed, Adrien lowered himself onto Luka’s cock. By the time he bottomed out, beads of sweat dabbled on his forehead and his hand seemed to have a constant tremor.

“Damn, you look so hot,” Luka murmured. “You’ve nearly split yourself in two, and yet you fucking _love_ it, don’t you?”

His only response was Adrien’s labored breathing.

With a sharp smack to his ass, Luka repeated, “You love being split on my cock, don’t you, Adrien? I ask you a question, I expect an answer.”

“Yes, sir,” he moaned, finally rising up. “I love your fat cock—” he sunk back down “—spearing me—” he rose again “—I love it soo _ooh_!” He arched, shaking as Luka’s dick pressed up against his spot. Rolling his hips, it happened again. And again. And again.

“Fuck, if only you could see yourself,” Luka whispered, watching in rapture as Adrien fucked himself on his dick.

Luka’s orgasm creeped up on him out of nowhere. One moment he was gripping at Adrien’s thighs, urging him to go faster and sink down deeper, and the next, his body tensed up and the feeling of intense pleasure filled his being.

“I can’t believe you guys did this without me.”

The first this he saw when he opened his eyes was Adrien, looking completely and utterly wrecked, but not yet blissed out. His cock was red and leaking, still untouched. Then, he saw a hand rub across Adrien’s shoulders.

Marinette.

“And you took of one my designs without asking permission. How naughty.”

“ _Mari_ ,” Adrien whimpered, his hips jerking despite Luka’s softening cock.

“I’ll take it from here, Luka. Come on, kitty. Let me help you.”

Luka watched as Marinette gracefully maneuvered Adrien’s pliable body so that he draped over her, ass in her lap. His face and hands were pressed against the floor while his thighs were settled onto of hers. She sat on Luka’s desk chair, which was just a tad too high for the position Adrien was in, but he grinned into the floor nonetheless.

“Kitty, you’re so loose,” she commented, fingering him with nearly her whole hand. He jerked as she started pressing against his prostate. “And yet you still haven’t come yet.”

_SMACK_

He moaned, drooling onto the floor.

“Normally, I’d say you were a good kitty, but—” _SMACK_ “—you took this without asking.” This time, she lifted one of the green strings, raising it as high as it could go, before dropping it. Luka winced at the sound, but Adrien arched, moaning.

“You’re getting it all dirty, kitty. How can I use it now?”

She took her fingers out of Adrien’s ass and moved began jerking him off through the silk panties. She leaned down, biting his ass cheek.

“ _M-Mari_!” he whined, nearly inaudible; the collar choking him.

With one final spank, he was coming, sobbing out a moan. As soon as he finished, Luka slid off the bed, helping Marinette turn him so he could lay prone on the floor.

“Hey,” she whispered, petting him. Her smile was soft. “How are you feeling?”

His lips twitched into a half-smile.

“I’m glad to hear it.”

Luka grabbed for the baby wipes he kept at his desk and handed one to Marinette. She gently cleaned off Adrien while Luka tended to himself.

“Was it a rough day?” she asked. “You seemed very stressed in our class today.”

He hummed, but his eyes were closed, his breathing deepening. He was out within seconds.

Luka carefully picked him up and carried him to the other room, which had nice, clean sheets. Together, he and Marinette took off the green and black lingerie attire before stripping down and joining Adrien under the sheets.

“He should wake up soon,” he said softly. “Then we can have dinner.”

“And talk about what’s bothering him?"

“That’s up to him, but I doubt he’ll keep it from you once he’s awake."

Marinette arched an eyebrow. “Oh, so you know what this is all about?”

He chuckled. “Maybe.”

Rolling her eyes, she nestled down further underneath the sheets, not pressing the issue. With Adrien’s head resting against her chest, she didn’t need to know. Not yet. Right now, he was safe and happy. Most importantly, he was loved. 

She could be patient.

Luka reached for the remote and pressed play, the anime from the week before started playing softly in the background.


End file.
